habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Whats New 2013
Bailey is the bringer of official news, you can follow her on Twitter. The news on this page is a direct copy of the in-game news (signatures included). As such, it is licensed under the CC-by-NC-SA 3.0 license. Occasionally some liberty is taken in correcting spelling or adjusting line breaks to make up for the difference in format. To see the in-game news, use the "Show Bailey" option under Settings (direct link). ---- Here you see all News of the year 2013. You want to read the News from other years as well? Then have a look here: * 2015 * 2014 ---- December 2013 12/31/2013 Happy New Year! Happy New Year! Join the NPCs and Staff in showing off your new Absurd party hat.... and have a great night! by @lemoness Rebirth Nothing says New Year like a fresh start. Now when you reach level 50, Ultimate Gear, or BeastMaster, you can begin anew with the most prestigious of achievements: Rebirth. Read more here. But take heed! Scouts have reported monster sightings, harbinged by Trapper Santa. You may need all the strength you can muster come late January, Rebirth is for the hard-core. by @SabreCat Checklists Checklists are here! You can break your Dailies and To-Dos down into bite-size chunks. Their game mechanic takes some learning, so read more here. by @lefnire Task Icons & Markdown Task titles now support Markdown and Emoji, so you can create something like this. Read more here. by @lefnire ---- 12/25/2013 Quests & Bosses! A beast is roaring in the distant mountains, mysterious tracks have appeared in the snow. A new feature has been unlocked, Quests & Bosses. As a holiday present, HabitRPG gives you your first quest: "Trapper Santa". Check your inventory, you have until Jan 31 to complete it! By @lefnire, @pandoro, @Shaners ---- 12/20/2013 Winter Wonderland: The Great Snowball Fight It's time for HabitRPG's biggest event yet - Winter Wonderland! The fun starts today, on the first day of winter, and ends on January 31st - HabitRPG's birthday. Get prepared to build new habits, earn fun drops, hold your party members accountable for their tasks, and decorate your avatar. Various features will be rolling out over the course of the event, so expect many updates! For starters... NPC Decorations Looks like everyone is really getting into the winter spirit! Check out the new NPC sprites. (And I heard a rumor that the final NPC might show up, just in time for the new year...) Limited-Edition Holiday Hair-Colors Now your avatar can dye their hair Candy Cane, Frost, Winter Sky, or Holly! You'll only be able to purchase these hair colors until January 31st, when they will be retired. The Great HabitRPG Snowball Fight Yes, you can now buy snowballs and hurl them at all your friends... to, uh, help them improve their habits. How? Weeeeellll, let's just say that after getting walloped, they might find themselves needing some extra gold to escape their predicament... More to Come A beast is roaring in the distant mountains, mysterious tracks have appeared in the snow, and Lemoness is furiously crocheting something sparkly. It's going to be a wild winter. |} By @lemoness ---- 12/16/2013 Classes You can now be a Warrior, Rogue, Wizard, or Healer. See details here. Armory & Costumes Once you select your new class, you're now equipped with your new class's apprentice gear. Fear not, your old gear is still available in your inventory! You can switch gear at any time, and wear a different costume than your equipment. See Armory & Costumes New Customizations We now have a much wider selection of hair, shirt, facial-hair, body-size, etc. customizations. See Customizations v2 300 Tier Gear All you $300 backers who have been waiting patiently, your gear is now in! Currently, only available to $300+ backers, but we'll add them as drops to the Boss system once that's released. See 300-tier API v2 The API has been completely overhauled, and v2 comes with many more routes for a *full featured* API. v1 is no longer supported, take heed ye 3rd-party-ists! For the time being, basic routes are supported (such as up/down -scoring). v2 will be documented soon, and I'll ping you when. see APIv2 By @lemoness @sabrecat @danielthebard @fuzzytrees @crystalphoenix @rosemonkeyct @fandekasp, and many more. (Who am I missing? We'll put up a CONTRIBUTORS.md soon) ---- 12/7/2013 Mounts! You can now feed your pets and they'll grow into trusty steeds. Obtain food as new random drops, or you can hasten the process buy buying a saddle from Alexander. By @lemoness @Shaners @baconsaur @RandallStanhope @ashjolliffe @fuzzytrees ---- Back to Top November 2013 11/27/2013 Turkey Event Say hi to our NPCs, dressed to impressed for Turkey day! Also - check your stable, you'll find a fun new pet. (by @lemoness) Chat Enhancements Chat can now use markdown, Emoji, and @-tagging. Some pointers on using markdown & Emoji at here. To use @-tagging, simply type '@' in chat. (by @Nick Gordon) Party Sorting You can now adjust the way you view your party members in the top bar. They can be sorted by level, number of pets, the date they joined the party, or just randomly. Also, level colors now reflect your contributor status. (by @Fandekasp) Wiki Updates The HabitRPG wiki is being speedily updated. If you’re confused about anything, go check it out - it’s a treasure trove. (by @bobbyroberts99) ---- 11/08/2013 Contributor Gear Contributor Gear. You can now unlock new a top-tier gear set and pet by contributing (code, art, docs, etc) to HabitRPG. Read more ---- 11/01/2013 Challenges Challenges! Compete with your party, guilds, or the Tavern on certain tasks. Win gem prizes. Read more. Backend Overhaul Backend overhaul, including bookmark-able paths throughout the application. Will pave the way towards improved performance. ---- Back to Top October 2013 10/22/2013 Trick or Treat TRICK OR TREAT! It's Habit Halloween! Some of the NPCs have decorated for the occasion. Can you spot us? Spooky Skin Sets Two gem-purchasable skin tones are now available! The Rainbow Skin Set is here to stay, but in honor of Halloween, we also have the LIMITED EDITION SPOOKY SKIN SET. You will only be able to purchase the Spooky Skin Set until November 10th, so if you want a monstrous avatar, now's the time to act! Do note, skins won't work on mobile until the app is updated. We'll update Android ASAP, iPhone usually takes ~1wk to approve. ---- 10/19/2013 Skin Tone Sets New custom skin colors are now available! Go check them out in the Profile section. Also, the new mobile update, 0.0.10, is now available to download! It includes the new skin tones and the ability to hide or show your helm, among other things. Sell Unwanted Drops You can now sell un-wanted drops to Alex the Merchant. Trade those troves of eggs for gold! ---- Back to Top September 2013 09/01/2013 Rewrote the Website from the Ground Up We re-wrote the website from the ground up And in case you missed it, Android & iOS Apps are out! Both apps and the website are open source, and we desperately need your help porting the rest of the features, and polishing off the bugs. Read this guide to getting started. We're working on a system of Contributor Gear to reward the awesome people who help out, so stay tuned! ---- The Rewrite! (Mid August) Hello my Habiteers! I have some amazing news to share with you, it's huge! Has Habit ever crashed for you? (Joke). Well we re-wrote the website from the ground up to conquer those critical bugs once and for all (more from Tyler in a bit). If you haven't seen me for a while (due to a bug in the old site), be sure to catch up with me on the right side of the screen for any missed news. Importantly: Android & iOS Apps are out! They're open source, so help us make them awesome. As for the rewrite: not all features are yet ported, but don't worry - you're still getting drops and streak-bonuses in the background, even if you can't see them yet. We'll be working hard to bring in all the missing features. And if you're not already, be sure to follow our updates on Tumblr (there are some fun member highlights recently). One more thing: if you are a Veteran of the old site, I have granted you a Veteran Wolf! Check your inventory :) JavaScript developers! To me! We must finish vanquishing the old site, as not all features have been ported. We rewrote Habit on AngularJS + Express. We desperately need your help porting the rest of the features, and polishing off the bugs. Read this guide to getting started. Thanks everyone for all your support and patience! ---- Back to Top August 2013 8/20/2013 Timezone and Custom Day Start Issues Fixed Timezone + custom day start issues fixed- your Dailies should now reset properly and in your own timezone. (This was vexing Android users particularly). If you're still experiencing issues, chime in here. |API developers, the above means that Cron is automatically run for your users! Weee, they no longer have to log into the website to reset their dailies! ---- 8/18/2013 Mobile Apps are Out The Mobile Apps are out! iOS app and Android. There's a bug with Android 2.3, follow the progress here. For more details, see our Tumblr post Weekly Status Reports |Hey guys! Long time no see :) We want to make sure you guys have a better idea of what's going on behind the scenes, so we're going to be releasing 'weekly status reports'of what we're currently working on! This weekend, we are working hard to fix the "Not Enough GP" bug, a cruel and greedy monster that has wrapped itself around the rewards box and is refusing to let anyone purchase anything. Rest assured that our heroic Tyler will slay this beast soon! Then it will be full steam ahead on the new site upgrade process.Read more about how that will work in this post here ---- Back to Top July 2013 Back to Top June 2013 6/03/2013 Guilds Guilds!You can now belong to multiple groups, not just your party. There are public and private guilds, think "Subreddits" v "multiple friend groups". ---- Back to Top May 2013 5/27/2013 Get the "Helped Habit Grow" badge Get the "Helped Habit Grow" badge by filling out this survey. Upcoming Guilds and Challenges Features New blog postabout upcoming Guilds & Challenges features, & huge bug-fixes on the horizon. ---- 5/25/2013 Code Logic Migrated to HabitRPG-Shared Code logic migrated to habitrpg-shared. See details here, but two takeaways: *(1) keep an eye out andreport a problemif you experience any issues, *(2) this is going to allow for much less buggy code (read previous link for reasoning). ---- 5/12/2013 Renamed "Tokens" to "Gems" Renamed Tokens to Gems. Tokens caused confusion. ---- 5/10/2013 Less Harsh Death Less harsh death: Used to be you lose everything. Now you lose GP & one random gear piece, 1 level. We're working on areally cool death mechanic here., but this is a stop-gap so people don't lose heart presently. Chat Messages Chat messages: can delete your own message, fix the duplicate messages issue. ---- 5/9/2013 Backer Gear Backer Gear: There's a new top-tier gear set for Kickstarter Backers. $45+ gets new Shield, Helm, Armor. $70+ that plus Weapon. $80+ that plus Pet. Keep leveling my friends, get that gear! Discuss gear-unlocking mechanichere, and if you're top-gear but not seeing backer stuff, message me from your KS profile. ---- 5/7/2013 Tags Tags. You can now categorize your tasks, eg "Work", "Home", "Morning", "Taxes", etc. ---- 5/4/2013 Streaks Streaks. You get a GP & drop-% increase the longer you hold daily streaks (they stack). You also get a stacking badge for each 21-day streak. ---- 5/3/2013 Beast Master and Ultimate Gear Two new achievements: Beast Master & Ultimate Gear. Got ideas for more achievements?chime in here ---- 5/2/2013 Party Chat Party Chat!also, Tavern Chat (LFG) Rest in Tavern Rest in Tavern(basic implementation, more to come) NPCs NPCs! Bailey the Town Crier, Alexander the Merchant, Daniel the Tavern Keep. Game Options New "Game Options" layout(click your avatar to see) --- Back to Top April 2013 Back to Top March 2013 3/27/2013 Drop System and Pets Overhaul Blog Post Trello Card) ---- 3/21/2013 More Design Tweaks to Header and Avatars More design tweaks to header & avatars ---- 3/20/2013 New Design New Design Toggle Helm visible Toggle Helm Visible Toggle Header Toggle Header Deletable Accounts Deletable Accounts Undo Button Undo Button ---- 3/3/2013 Custom Day Start Add custom day start Back to Top February 2013 Back to Top January 2013 Back to Top Category:News Category:Content